The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly, to provisioning virtual machines (VMs) in IHSs.
In complex network environments, customers may acquire many real, physical server IHSs to provide the computing capabilities that they desire. Multiple virtual servers may together form a virtual data center with greater flexibility than real physical servers can provide.